Let's Play a Game
by LeslyeC
Summary: Edward y Jasper fuera de casa, Bella en una pijamada por orden de Alice, un invitado sopresa y !Emmett al cuidado de Bella!.. -!Dios, Bella!, ¿Cómo haces eso?,¡es…increíble!-¿Que le estaba haciendo mi Bella a ese mal nacido?" /Cont- De Libros y Películas


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (alabada sea) ,todo lo demás es mio (: ..**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este fic está situado en Amanecer (Después de el fic: De Libros y Películas), pero Jacob no odia a Bella y Edward no quiere matar al bebé como en el libro. Todo lo demás es igual (:

* * *

**

Una noche en la casa Cullen, Bella, Emmett , Alice y un invitado mas se encontraban en la amplia sala ya que Edward y Jasper habían salido a comprar cosas, por orden de Alice , para Bella y el bebé que venía en camino, Rosalie había ido con ellos para asegurarse de que no compraran nada fuera de moda ,cosa que a Bella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

FLASHBACK

_-Alice de verdad, NO necesito ropa nueva y el bebé tampoco, ¡fuimos de compras la semana pasada!.-Exclamó Bella con el ceño fruncido._

_-Nunca es demasiada ropa Bells, no te preocupes Rose acompañara a Edward y Jazzy para que compren solo cosas bonitas.-Alice seguía amontonando revistas de maternidad en la mesa._

_-La verdad siento que Rosalie escogerá todo y nosotros solo pagaremos.-Masculló Edward, tenía a Bella fuertemente abrazada mientras ella escondía su rostro en el hombro de él._

_-Entiendo que Edward tenga que pagar las cosas de SU novia y SU hijo, pero ¿Por qué tengo que pagar también yo?-Jasper simplemente no iba a ningún lado sin Alice, menos a un centro comercial._

_-Porque eres un buen hermano y tienes que consentir a tu hermanita pequeña Jazzy –Emmett estaba feliz de la vida, él no tenía que ir._

_-¡Cállate animal!, en todo caso ¿por qué no va Emmett?, él la quiere más._

_La sala quedó en silencio mientras que Bella solo se apretaba mas a Edward, había herido sus sentimientos. Edward al darse cuenta le rugió a Jasper, éste se dio cuenta del error que cometió._

_-Hey ,Bella ,lo siento, yo no quise.._

_-No importa Jazz, Alice no lo obligues a ir ,además tiene razón, él no tiene por qué pagar nada.-Bella seguía mirando la camisa de Edward como si fura la cosa más interesante del mundo._

_-Iré, Emmett tiene razón, eres mi hermanita-Le sonrió- pero necesito saber algo..-Todos voltearon a ver a Jasper con curiosidad, incluso Bella._

_-¿Que talla de sostén usa Bella?-Emmett soltó una gran carcajada y la pobre humana parecía tomate.-Por lo que escuché de Eddie es 34B aunque con el embarazo quizás le crecieron._

_Las miradas ahora estaban puestas en Edward quién abría y cerraba la boca constantemente hasta que fue capaz de hablar._

_-Yo ,yo, Bella puedo explicarlo..-Si pudiera, Edward estaría aún más rojo que ella._

_-No importa – Bella comenzaba a pasar por distintos tonos de rojo._

_-¡Emmett idiota!, solo quería saber qué tipo de ropa te gusta usar y si quieres algo en específico o algo para el bebé._

_-Ah no, eso sí que no, Jasper ¿acaso no sabes que tiene un horrible gusto para vestirse?, deja que Rose escoja todo tu solo paga-Alice le dirigió una sonrisa y lo besó._

_-Bueno nos vamos Edward, deja de estar pegado como garrapata a Bella que en un descuido y la embarazas otra vez y Jasper, tú deja a Alice. –Ambos le dirigieron a Rosalie una mirada de "cállate", pero a ella nadie la calla.- ¿Que esperan?, ¡muevan sus pálidos y fríos traseros, vamos!_

_Emmett estalló en carcajadas al igual que Alice._

_-Hey Eddie no te preocupes , cuidaré de Belly Bells y tu hijo, ¡diviértanse!- Y les cerró la puerta en la cara._

_No había pasado ni media hora cuando llamaron a la puerta._

_-Ugh huele a perro-Alice hizo gestos._

_-Hey miren nada mas quien está aquí, ¡Chucho!-Emmett ingresó a la sala con Jake bajo su brazo._

_-Me llamo Jacob, chupasangre-Jacob se quitó la mano de Emmett de encima y fue con Bella_

_-Yo me llamo Emmett ,Jakie-Jacob lo miró mal._

_-Hey Jake ,te extrañe-Bella le sonrió cálidamente._

_-También yo Bells- La besó en la mejilla- supuse que te aburrirías en esta casa de vampiros y pensé en venir a alegrarte la tarde ,aunque aquí apeste-Arrugó la nariz._

_-La verdad si me estaba comenzando a aburrir-Admitió en un susurro._

_-Bien, traje mucha comida y unas películas para ver ¿Qué dices?, el bebé necesita estar bien alimentado._

_-¿Aburrirte? ¿conmigo?, JA!, yo mi querida Belly Bells te voy a enseñar a divertirte y no me refiero a llevarte a un club de striptease, trae acá esa botana y esas películas chucho, ¡hora de probar el nuevo sistema de sonido!-Emmett le arrebató las bolsas a Jake mientras que Alice y Bella se acomodaban en un sillón para ver la película._

_Y así comenzó la extraña pijamada.._

FIN FLASH BACK

Hubiera sido una pijamada normal de no ser porque había hombres y que la única persona normal en esa sala era Bella y su bebé.

Bella y Jacob se encontraban dormidos y éste último hasta babeaba ,en el sofá ,claro que con la gran masa corporal de Jacob ambos estaban apretujados y rodeados de frituras ,bolsas de dulces, chocolates , botes de nieve y de más, aunque la mayoría se lo había comido Jacob.

Mientras que Alice y Emmett estaban en silencio ocupados en sus computadoras.

**Emmett POV.**

-Mira Allie su video lleva 25,310 visitas, quien dirá que la gente es tan morbosa cómo para ver a dos hermanos viendo porno en su propia sala.-Me pregunto si debería de subir uno de los videos que tengo con Rose, ¡seríamos famosos!.

-Cállate Emmett, si no quieres que le cuente a Rose y te condene al celibato eterno.- Noo, pequeña pixie del mal.

-Noooo, ya no digo nada, perdón-Decidí darle su espacio y me puse a responder los comentarios en el video, esta gente si sabe lo que es un buen video.

Alice estaba concentrada viendo las nuevas colecciones que acababan de salir en las tiendas más caras y creo que mencionó algo de que en cuanto llegara Rosalie ambas irían de compras.

- ¡Emmett!-La pixie me gritó prácticamente en el oído.

-¿Qué?, ¡no grites enana tengo oídos sensibles!.

-Los chicos y Rose vienen para acá, tengo una idea, despierta a Jacob- Wujuuuuu haríamos una broma.-Y por favor Emmett trata de que Edward no te lea la mente, piensa en Rose y esas cosas.

-Oki doki pixie-Esto se pondría bueno.

**En el volvo..**

-¿Creen que compramos suficientes cosas?-Rosalie miraba dudosa la cantidad de bolsas que había en el volvo.

-¿Estas bromeando?, si no fuera vampiro temería por la integridad de mi brazo-Jasper se sobaba continuamente mientras que luchaba con las bolsas para que no le cayeran encima.

-Y falta que llegue lo demás, creo que Carlisle nos va a cancelar las tarjetas-Edward manejaba lo más rápido que podía hasta que una bolsa se atravesó en su campo de visión y perdió el control del auto.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, vamos a morir, vamos a morir, Alice te amo! ¡Viva la confederación, el último soldado ha caído!-Jasper pataleaba entre las bolsas.

Rose quitó la bolsa de la cara de Edward y éste tomó el control del auto de nuevo.

-Eres un imbécil Jasper ,nosotros no morimos ,eso fue bastante gay.-Rosalie lo miró con burla.

-Y que lo digas-Edward luchaba por reprimir una carcajada.

**Emmett POV.**

Al fin llegaron a la casa pero se detuvieron el recibidor, le hice la señal a Jacob y emitió un ronquido bastante fuerte debo decir.

-¿Desde cuando Bella ronca? – Exclamó mi Rose en voz bastante baja, solo un vampiro la escucharía. Ja! qué bueno que soy uno.-Pensé que tenía mejores costumbres, nunca lo mencionaste Ed.

-Yo creo que un león entró a la casa- ¿Ese fue Jasper?, creo que ir de compras lo afectó.

-No seas idiota, y Bella no ..-Eddie fue interrumpido por Jacob que cruzaba el recibidor en un estado semi-inconsciente –Mmgh…agua.

-Okay me voy de caza, avísenme cuando el perro y su peste se hayan largado-Rose salió de la casa.

Era mi turno así que le arroje una almohada a Jacob para seguir con el plan .-¿Qué demonios?-Se giró hacia la sala- ¿¡No te han dicho que no despiertes a la gente sonámbula!-Sobándose la cabeza.

-Cierra el pico y ve por tu maldita agua, vas a despertar a Bella ,además nos estas interrumpiendo a Alice y a mi.-Ohh sii..piensa en Rose piensa en Rose y aumenta la lujuria. Salí al recibidor.

-Creo que no fue buena idea que Bella y yo durmiéramos en el mismo sillón.- Jacob miraba con gesto preocupado hacia la sala.

-Sí, creo que te toca dormir en la alfombra, todo sea por su comodidad.

-¿Y mi comodidad no importa?-Intentó sonar enojado.

-¿Estas embarazado?-Traté de mirarlo mal.

-Eee, ¿no?-Su contestación sonó mas a una pregunta.

-Entonces no importa –Sonreí y regresé a la sala.

Ignore a Edward y Jasper para que creyeran que no los habíamos notado pero todo era parte de nuestro plan. Alice es una genio. De pronto la voz de Bella rompió el silencio.

-Jake, no, ahí no, duele, ten cuidado.. – Soltó un gemido. Wow, que intensa, ¿acaso Belly tiene sueños húmedos con el perro.?

-¿Q..Qué?- Edward parecía haber entrado en shock

-Mmm, Emmett mueve tu brazo de ahí, me incomoda un poco.-La voz de Alice acompañó a la de Bella, claro que esta última estaba despierta y tratando de reprimir una risa al igual que yo.

-Oh lo siento Allie, ¿ahí está mejor?-Eso se escuchó mal de TANTAS í.

-Ohh si, perfecto.

-Jake muévete un poco más, ¡así!- Gritó Bella.

-¡Hey Emmett está soñando con lo de hace rato!-Jacob seguía en el recibidor por alguna extraña razón, creo que aún está dormido.

-Sí, yo sabía que les iba a gustar, es que ni Edward ni Jasper hacen eso con ellas. Son unos aburridos.-Comencé a reír. ¿Así que eso era lo que soñaba?, no importa aun así ayudaba -¿No escuchaste a Alice?.

-No saben lo que ellas quieren-Jacob siguió riéndose.

Escuchamos a Eddie y a Jasper gruñir en voz baja ,era turno de la pixie, Alice muy animada salió de la sala arrastrándome junto con ella.

-Emmett ,Emmett ,anda vamos a hacer lo de hace rato, es que solo tú sabes hacerlo tan bien, anda sirve que les hacemos competencia a Bella y Jacob – Pero despertó a Bella con sus gritos.

-Ahhhhhhhh-¡Bella cayó del sillón!

-Bella ¿estás bien? –Jacob corrió a ayudarla.

-Hey Bells, vamos a hacer lo de hace rato , ¿Si? , tu y Jake, contra Emmie y yo ¡a ver quién de los dos es mejor!-Alice sacó a una muy dormida Bella de la sala.

-Ok, me agrada la idea, hagámoslo-Bella tomó a Jake de la mano.

-Bella, ¿a estas horas? , ¿no estás cansada? , ¡lo hicimos toda la tarde!-Jacob miraba a Bella como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo

-Nop, además Edward nunca lo hace conmigo, tengo que aprovechar.-Oh dios sin querer Bella estaba ayudando a nuestra broma.

Por su parte Edward salió de su shock por un momento.

-¿Que nunca se lo hago? , de donde cree que salió embarazada, ¿por arte de magia?-Susurró ,pero solo nosotros lo escuchamos.

-¿Estás segura?, ¿con tu estado y todo eso?-Jacob no parecía muy convencido de hacerlo.

-Oh vamos Jake sabes que tu también quieres, lo disfrutaste bastante, se te veía en la cara.-Bella soltó una risita.

-Es verdad, ¡además necesitamos más acción!-Alice brincaba de un lado a otro por todo el lugar.

-¿Acción? ¿le falta acción? ,no decía eso cuando gritaba mientras estábamos.. -

-¡Jasper no necesito saber cómo juegan a los vaqueros tú y Alice!-Edward le gritó a Jasper y yo mire a Alice que por primera vez en su existencia se había quedado sin palabras.

-Tú también lo disfrutaste Emmett, si no, ¿cómo explicas que siempre lo haces con Rosalie?-Vamos Bella échale más leña al fuego.

-Por mí no hay problema y creo que por Jacob tampoco, hagámoslo- Tomé a Alice y Jacob tomó a Bella y las llevamos a la sala. Alice le pasó un papelito a Bella con nuestra idea y ella asintió, ¡GENIAL! Nos ayudará.

-Chicos pero la vez pasada ustedes disfrutaron, ahora no toca disfrutar a nosotras-¿Y Eddie dice que Bella no sabe mentir?, debería ser actriz.

-Ohh créeme que lo vas a disfrutar Bellas , de todas formas ganaremos.–Jacob gruñó.

-¡Ja!, mi estimado Jacob tengo décadas de practica en esto, ¿crees que me vas a vencer?-¡Amo esto!

-Pero Jake es muy bueno con las manos Emmett, te lo puedo asegurar.-De verdad quiero reírme pero no puedo, Bella es genial.

-Un experto en ese campo si me permiten presumir-Jacob sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ya veremos, Emmie y yo los aplastaremos!

-Bella ¿dónde quieres que lo hagamos?, ¿en el sillón, la alfombra o te traigo una silla?-Cierto Bella necesita estar cómoda.

-Uhm, en la alfombra, recuerda que el sillón ya lo dejamos todo sumido, creo que le debo un nuevo sillón a Esme.

-Cierto, bueno dejemos descansar al pobre sillón.-Jacob se sentó en la alfombra.

-¡Nosotros fuimos los del sillón, Alice brinca como desquiciada mientras lo hacemos.!-Lo que daría por ver la cara de Edward y Jasper en estos momentos.

-No importa, solo hagámoslo, Jake se cuidadoso no queremos lastimar al bebé.-Bella llevó sus manos a su vientre.

-¡Bellas, soy el hombre más delicado que puedes conocer!-El tonto golpeo un florero por accidente.

-Claaaro, eso que acabas de hacer fue bastante delicado.-Bella rodó los ojos.

-¡Bueno pero no escuché que me pidieras delicadeza hace rato!-Uyyyy.

-¡Empecemos!-Grité y todos se acomodaron. Esto va a ser asombroso, ojalá que Rose llegue pronto.

**EDWARD POV.**

No podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, por más que intenté moverme mi cuerpo no respondía, quería matar a Jacob, ese perro se atrevió a tocar a Mi Bella y ella, ella…se dejó, aun con nuestro bebé en su vientre, Jasper estaba en las mismas condiciones o peor que yo, podía sentir la lujuria en el ambiente sin mencionar que estaba en shock, ¡Alice lo engañaba con Emmett!, había tenido al enemigo en su propia casa.

Unos sonidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ayyy, Jake idiota te dije que tuvieras cuidado!, duele.-Se quejó mi Bella, mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

-Lo siento, es la emoción y todo eso.-Le respondió el chucho.

-¿A ti no te importa que sea cuidadoso verdad Allie?-Ese era Emmett

-No Emm, tu sabes que a mí me gusta que seas rudo.-Creo que Jasper se estaba atragantando con su propia ponzoña.

-¡Dios, Bella!, ¿Cómo haces eso?, ¡es…increíble!-¿Que le estaba haciendo mi Bella a ese mal nacido.?

-Pues no lo sé, sólo lo muevo para todos lados.-¿Qué, ella lo mueve para todos lados? Oh, creo que me va a dar algo.

-¡Pues Alice no se queda atrás, mira esa agilidad con las manos!-La voz de Emmett sonaba extraña.

-Cuidado Bells, deberías saber que eso es delicado, ¿Edward no te lo dijo?- ¡Claro que se lo he dicho!

-Nop, lo siento Jake.-Si le dije, lo juro, …esperen, concéntrate Edward tu esposa le está haciendo Dios sabe que cosas al chucho.

-¡Con más energía Bells!, así como Alice.-Bien ya me harté miré a Jasper y vi que el también.

Ambos decidimos entrar a la sala a parar con ésta..ésta…situación.

-¡Quiero que uno de ustedes me explique qué demonios creen que hacen!-Grité fuera de mi, entrando a la sala.

-¿No les da vergüenza estar así mientras sus esposos no están en casa, Alice cómo pudiste?-Jasper estaba a punto de colapsar.

-Bella, creí que lo nuestro era importante, por Dios estamos casados, tienes a MI hijo en tu vientre, nunca te fallé en ese ámbito, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-Por más que intento no sé en qué fallé.

-Vamos Edward no te enojes, ella es buenísima en esto solo que nunca la dejaste intentarlo-Dijo el chucho.

-¡Claro que la dejé y tu cállate imbécil!-Creo que hasta le gruñí.

-Pues Alice es muuuy buena, ¿quién lo diría?-Emmett sonrió como tonto.

-Gracias Emmett son habilidades natas.-Alice lo abrazó y Jasper rugió.

-¿Quieren unírsenos?-¡Ahora resulta que al chucho le gustan los tríos, es mas enfermo que Emmett!

-Sí, Edward anda, te va a gustar.-Esa que estaba ahí no era mi Bella, ¡esos malditos la habían corrompido con sus asquerosas mentes!.

-Y me lo pides como si fuera cualquier cosa, ¡qué poca vergüenza tienes Isabella!

-Y tú con tus habilidades natas, Alice ¿cómo te atreves?-Jasper había comenzado a gritar también.

-Pero no es cualquier cosa, bueno admito que al principio no podía agarrarlo bien, pero después Jacob me enseñó cómo y ahora soy toda una experta-Bella sonreía como si acabara de descubrir algo nuevo y el chucho igual

-Yo ya estaba acostumbrada, solo que Emmett es más grande y eso complica un poco las cosas.-Alice hablaba de esto como si hablara del clima.

Había llegado a mi limite, por mucho que amara a Bella no podía perdonárselo.

-Bella yo, nunca creí decirte esto pero..

-No seas así Edward- Me interrumpió-tenemos de varios, mira, tenemos Mario Kart, Mario Bros. , Resident Evil, bueno es no me gusta, no lo domino aún –Frunció el seño- De box y de boliche…

-¡En el de boliche apestas Bella!-Le gritó Emmett .

-¡Casi arroja el control por la ventana!-Alice gritó también.

Al fin pude hacer que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

-¿De..de que están hablando ustedes?-Sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo si es que tenía una.

-¿Pero que dem..?-Alice interrumpió a Jasper.

-Pues del Wii tontitos, aunque Jacob se emociona de mas y empieza a gritar y brincar.-Miró al chucho.

-¿No quieren jugar con nosotros amor?-¡Bella me estaba sonriendo como sin nada!

-Tenemos más controles- Emmett sacó dos controles de Wii de su chamarra.

-Sólo no brinquen en los sillones, ya los dejamos todos feos.-Alice señalo un sillón ,si es que a ese montón de madera y tela se le podía llamar así.

-¡Fue la emoción del momento!-Jacob sonreía demasiado para mi gusto.

-¡Jacob te dije que tuvieras cuidado al ayudarme a sentarme porque estoy embarazada y casi me avientas en la alfombra bruto!-Bella lo empujó.

-Creo que la sutileza no es lo mío Bells, pero tu tampoco fuiste muy cuidadosa, ¡casi arrojas el control por la ventana cuando jugamos!, te dije que era delicado.

-Se me resbaló-El sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Bella.

-Y no te cansas, aquí nos tienen a las –Emmett miró su reloj- Tres de la mañana jugando Wii contigo Bells.

-Alice fue la de la idea, aunque creo que soñé que jugábamos mientras dormía.

-¡Te escuché!-Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Yo..yo, creí..-Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones.

-Pero ustedes y ellas gritaban , Jacob y las manos de Bella..-Jasper no podía formar una palabra coherente.

-Creyeron que nosotros estábamos..-Empezó el chucho.

-¡Cállate , sí , lo creímos, creí que todos ustedes estaban teniendo sexo!-Grité a todo pulmón.

-Wow, Eddie deberías confiar más en Bella-Rosalie llegó a mi lado , ¡sonriendo!-¿Hey chicos como les fue con la broma?

-Mira sus caras bebé –Emmett fue y la abrazó.-Dime que grabaste la confesión de Edward.

-Claro que si-Lo abrazó.

-Yo quiero una foto de la cara de tu marido Bells-El chucho se largó a reír.

-Vamos Jazzy sabes que tu eres mi único vaquero-La mente de Alice se comenzó a llenar de escenas que preferí ignorar.

Jasper abría y cerraba la boca pero ningún sonido salía de ella ,Alice fue y lo besó.

-Owww Edward, eres un pervertido-Me sonrío Bella y se sentó en mis piernas- ahora sé por qué estoy así –Señaló su pequeño vientre.- tú me corrompiste.

Iba a defenderme de sus acusaciones pero Emmett ,como siempre, me interrumpió.

-¡Familia, la confesión de Edward está oficialmente en Facebook!, Oh por cierto Eddie dice Jessica que: ¿si quieres ir a ver porno con ella antes de que te vayas a la universidad.?-Todos, incluida mi Bella estallaron en carcajadas.

Yo sólo me hundí mas en el sillón, me escondí tras el cuerpo de Bella y deseé ser humano para poder morir de vergüenza..

* * *

_Tan Tan… ese fue otro de mis intentos de humor , espero que les guste! ,pobrecitos de Eddie y Jasper todos estaban en su contra :C , pero ellos también andaban de mal pensados, si no han leído el fic anterior llamado: __**De libros y Películas **__lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, al igual que las demás historias._

_**Wii:**__ Consola de videojuegos.-Creo que todos lo saben y sii no saben que es..busquen en Google C:_

_P.S: Amo a Emmett! :DDD (L)_

_**¿Review? :D**_


End file.
